


Spun Sugar and Steel

by Sforzie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Zenos is there, Bottom Zenos yae Galvus, Consent is Sexy, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, My brain wants cuteness okay, Omegaverse, Scents & Smells, Shower Sex, Soft Zenos, Some Humor, There's also a bit of plot, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), listen I can't write pwp there's going to be fluff, omega Zenos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sforzie/pseuds/Sforzie
Summary: He had only answered the recruitment ad because he had been certain it was a joke.“Needed: An Alpha of exceeding physical prowess, willing to subdue or satisfy a large and violent omega during their heat. Payment offered GGGG+”
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	1. Strange Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JRC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/gifts).



> Not my usual fair, no, but [this person's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/pseuds/JRC/works) prompt at the book club was too good to pass up.
> 
> The Prompt:  
>  _Varis Galvus puts out a discrete advertisement for a new position - the qualifications? An Alpha of exceeding physical prowess, willing to subdue or satisfy a large and violent omega during their heat. WoL (or anyone else, really) happens to need a job. What they don't know? The omega is Zenos._

He had only answered the recruitment ad because he had been certain it was a joke.

_“Needed: An Alpha of exceeding physical prowess, willing to subdue or satisfy a large and violent omega during their heat. Payment offered GGGG+”_

‘Large’ and ‘violent’ were not really the terms that usually came to mind when Summer thought of an omega. Most of the omegas he’d encountered had been soft little things, if not a tad aggressive when they caught his scent. So, sufficiently intrigued and with nothing better to do with his time between missions, the Viera made his way to the capital city and sought out the address given in the advertisement. It led him to the more ridiculously affluent part of the city, where rows of opulent ancient mansions were interspersed with flashier, newer structures. His journey brought him to one of the older buildings, massive and imposing as it sprawled on an equally extensive lawn adorned with lush, well tended greenery and flora. The sight of the verdant landscape was enough to give Summer pause. He made a mental note to find a place that offered a good salad once he was done with this venture, and continued on to the where a set of gates and a guardhouse broke the monotony of the endless wrought iron fencing.

A tall Elezen woman who looked like she could beat him in a fight was manning the guardhouse. Summer adjusted the mask that covered his nose and mouth--worn to help protect his delicate olfactories from the inundation of _scents_ that had assaulted him when he first left the forest years ago--and looked up at the woman. She stared at him through the dark lenses of her glasses.

“I’m here about the recruitment listing,” Summer said in as polite a tone as he could muster. The guard continued to stare at him. “For an alpha?”

The woman opened her mouth, and her expression briefly contorted in such a way that he was certain she was going to laugh at him. Instead, she just shook her head and pushed a button. “Man, and I thought the _Garlean_ accent was rustic.” She retrieved a clipboard with a piece of paper and pen attached to it and shoved it into his hands. “Go ahead to the front door. Fill this out while you wait. Someone will see you shortly.”

Summer looked at the paper as he traveled the long stone path to the front steps. It was an application, though it asked for a scant amount of information compared to what he might have expected. Name, age, birthplace, and so on.

He waited at the door for what felt like a quarter bell before anyone came to see him. The man who opened the door was a mountain of a Garlean, skin pale and marked with stress, lips twisted into a permanent downturn. Summer thought he might have been handsome once upon a time, but now just looked too tired to care. The man adjusted the pair of delicately framed glasses that perched on his nose.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the man murmured. He took the clipboard and reviewed the paper. “My wife enjoys making people squirm.” At a curious noise from Summer, the Garlean jerked his chin back out toward the guardhouse.

“That was your wife, sir? Why was she--”

The Garlean shrugged his broad shoulders. “She was bored. Not your concern. Come inside.” He produced a business card seemingly out of thin air and handed it to Summer as they walked.

_Varis Galvus, COO, Galvus Industries_

Summer blanched. He wasn’t extremely well versed with businesses in Garlemald, but knew that Galvus Industries was rumored to be deeply involved with the nation’s war efforts against his adopted home in Eorzea. That definitely could make this a conflict of interests, but he wasn’t sure that him having sex was anything that might disrupt national security. Probably not. He wasn’t privy to any secrets that might be of use to the enemy.

Summer studied the other man as they made their way down a long, brightly lit hallway. He was very tall and muscular, even for a Garlean. Despite his imposing form and scowling visage, there was something about the man that put him at ease.

“You’re a beta,” Summer blurted out before he could stop himself. The Garlean just smirked.

“Yes, fortunately.” They reached an office and Varis strode inside, taking his place at a large leather armchair behind a small hardwood desk. He gestured at a seat opposite his at the desk. “Have a seat.”

Summer sat in the indicated chair, sinking in a bit into the plush stuffed leather.

“As you may have deduced, the advertisement I placed was not for myself. It was for my son. He is the omega in need of a strong-handed alpha to… take care of him.” He frowned. “He is my only son, and while he has been a troublesome child I take no pleasure in watching him suffer.”

“Is he an only child?”

Varis shook his head. “Zenos was the only child I had with my first wife, before her passing. With my second--” he made an offhand gesture in the direction of the front gates “--I have three daughters, and a fourth on the way.”

“Busy man.”

“They are all well provided for.” He looked to a picture frame on his desk and smiled privately.

Summer coughed into a fist. “If I might ask, sir, why are you looking for someone for your son? Can’t he do that on his own?”

“My son is… difficult. Obstinate to a fault. He has been avoiding his duties for a long time, and as he is twenty-six, I do not want to risk legalities getting involved.”

The Viera arched a brow. “Twenty-six and no issue? Are you sure he’s not just infertile?”

Varis gave a long, weary sigh as he picked up Summer’s application. “Very sure.” The big Garlean cleared his throat. He looked down at him, not bothering to hide the look of doubt on his face. “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting today’s challenger to be… Viera.”

“What?”

“Well, Viera are not all that common to begin with in the cities, and you are certainly the first male I’ve ever had the chance to meet.” Varis peered at him over the rim of his glasses. “I was under the impression that males were usually kept hidden away to be used for breeding purposes.”

Summer swallowed, hoping that he was not blushing. “Well, yes, sir, that’s a fairly accurate description of the situation.”

“Then, what are you doing here?”

He shrugged. “I got out.” He shook his head. “Listen, it’s a big world out here, and I decided that I wasn’t going to settle for just spending the next two hundred years locked into a small room waiting for the next time someone needed to back up on my--” Summer clamped his mouth shut. “Apologies.”

“I understand.” His grim visage pulled into a smirk. “So instead you’re applying to sexually satisfy my half-feral son?”

He blushed. “The offered pay is good.”

“If you survive, certainly.”

That was ominous, Summer thought. “What does that mean?”

“The offered price did draw in several other prospects. But, none of them could handle my son.” He chuckled darkly. “Fortunately, their families were easy enough to pay off.”

“Wait--he’s _killed_ alphas?” He’d never heard of such a thing before.

“The ones that were lucky, yes.”

“If your son is such a… handful when he’s in heat, why not just keep him medicated?”

“He is always a ‘handful’, as you put it. And he has been medicated during his heats for years, possibly more than is healthy, but as of late he has begun complaining about it making him slow and stupid. I believe he is, however unhappily, becoming aware of his own ticking clock. So, he refused his pills after his last heat.” Varis shrugged. “He’s an adult so legally I can’t _make_ him stay on them…”

“I guess that’s true.”

Varis set the application down and removed his glasses. “If you are still interested...I can introduce you to him.”

“What, no waivers to sign or anything?”

“Only if you want to. But, since you have no next of kin, that might be a waste of ink.”

“Fair enough.”

He followed Varis down a hallway, and then down a set of stairs.

“You keep him in the basement?” For a family so wealthy, he would have expected a kinder safe room for the man’s son. 

“His suite is in the basement level, yes.” Varis pulled out a set of keys. “If there is a problem, you can use the intercom inside by the door. Provided you can reach it before he gets you.”

The door swung open. Summer wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting--Varis’ words half made him anticipate darkness and the smell of blood. The heavy door creaked open and revealed a small, clean, brightly lit foyer that led to three doors.

“His bedroom is the last door,” Varis murmured. He nudged Summer through the open doorway before calling. “Zenos! I’ve another suitor for you. Please try to play nicely this time.”

The door slammed shut behind Summer, trapping him inside. As he stood there, wondering what madness he had managed to get himself into this time, he noticed that his mask was doing nothing to block the sweet smell that permeated the basement air. It was a strange smell, as though he were huffing the blades of a cotton candy machine… while it was on. Sweet as spun sugar, but laced with steel. Very strange.

He kind of liked it.

Summer made his way to the door that Varis had indicated. It was cracked open, and fairly dark beyond. He drummed up his courage--he had slain primals and other huge monsters, he could certainly handle a pent up omega.

He pushed the door open, getting a stronger whiff of the Garlean’s scent as he did so.

“Hello?”

From the shadows beyond Summer heard a low, growling voice: “What salvation has my father sent for me today? Another brainless rutting buck?”

Summer peered into the bedroom. It was dark, but for a lamp by the bed. Or at least, he assumed there was a mattress underneath what amounted to a fort of blankets and pillows that spilled out onto the hardwood floor. He thought he could see a pair of eyes peering out at him from the pile, but could not be sure.

“Another buck indeed,” the voice muttered.

“That’s quite the nest you have there, um--” he struggled to remember the name the father had said. “Zenos?”

There was a disturbance in the pile of bedding, as though some hidden beast was prowling closer. 

“Why the mask?” the man growled.

“Viera have very sensitive noses. Being an alpha only compounds that.”

“So you wear it all of the time?”

“Since I left my village, yeah.”

He heard a thoughtful rumble. “What is your name?”

“Summer.”

“Strange name.”

He shrugged. “Eh, males were rare in my village so they just tended to get named by whatever month or season they were born in.”

After a moment of quiet, the covers stirred again, and a figure slipped out from underneath. The Garlean was a pillar, easily a fulm taller than Summer. Nearly as tall as the man’s father, though not quite so bulky in his build. He was clad only a pair of dark red sweatpants that were slightly stained with moisture at the junction of his thighs. His face was handsome, nearly beautiful, with pale blue eyes and a long wave of golden hair. His appearance could have easily fooled the Viera for that of an alpha, if he weren’t putting out that overwhelming cotton candy scent.

Cotton candy and steel.

The omega was gripping the hilt of a long, narrow-bladed sword in his right hand.

The omega had a sword.

_Why did the omega have a sword?!_

Summer did not get a chance to ask this rather straightforward question before Zenos leapt at him. He moved with a swiftness and certainty that belied his immense form, and in the small space of the bedroom all Summer could do was attempt to evade the attack. He ducked out of the way of a second swing, both feeling and hearing the air come apart half an ilm from his ears.

“Shi--”

As Zenos pivoted, his right leg lashed out and kicked the bedroom door shut. The man’s eyes were wide, expression in a strange place between giddy and completely crazed. Zenos bumped into the bed, knocking several cushions to the floor as he lunged again.

“Hold still and fight me, you coward!” the omega barked at him.

“Like hells I will!” Summer raised a fist and took a swing, but the omega was more perceptive than his hazy eyes would have led him to expect. Zenos struck the back of his knees with the flat of the blade, and Summer stumbled to the floor. He grabbed one of the strewn pillows and leveled it in defense as the other man swung down. The sword tangled in the shredded fabric and came to a stop ilms from his face.

Summer panted as he stared up at the omega. _Twenty-six and never been bred, yeah, I think I can understand why now._

“Some kind of lousy craven alpha, I bet you haven’t even had to fight for privileges before!” Zenos snarled. “You just take what you want, don’t you?”

Summer lurched upwards, wrapping his arms around the other man’s knees and tugging as hard as he could. A surprised yelp escaped the Garlean as he toppled sideways, chest bouncing off the side of the bed as he collapsed to the floor. The sword rattled away, but was just out of his reach. Summer picked up another stray pillow and belted the man in the face with it before he had a chance to recover.

It was worth it for the startled look on Zenos’ face.

Summer dropped the pillow and grabbed each of the man’s wrists. He held them down, straining as Zenos struggled against his grip. Summer managed to keep his arms pinned for a moment. “So your father says you’ve never been taken before. Big fucking surprise.”

The Garlean snarled and gnashed his teeth as he struggled under Summer’s grip. “I didn’t ask for this!”

Summer snarled back. “Well, I didn’t ask to be what I am, either, so quit bitching about it!”

Zenos kicked hard at the floor and managed to throw him off. He immediately scrambled across the boards and grabbed at the hilt of his sword. Zenos lunged after the Viera, teeth bared, but Summer was able to dodge out the way. He grabbed at Zenos’ throat as he passed, and threw him to the ground.

The sword rang as it skittered away, the blade jamming underneath the bottom of the bedroom door.

Zenos stared up at the Warrior as he kept him pinned to the ground by the throat. His nostrils flared. After a moment of stillness he croaked out: “Oh, no. Not like this. Not with the bunny rabbit.”

Summer’s fingers clenched. “I ain’t no cottontail, you spoiled little bitch!”

“Ah--” He croaked out a soft laugh. “Of course not.” Zenos’ eyes widened. “Viera don’t have tails, do they?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Ah.” He huffed softly. “Take off your mask. I want to see your teeth.”

Summer hesitated, but knew that by now he had been exposed enough to the younger man’s scent that keeping the mask on was pointless. Zenos did not budge as he used his free hand to loosen the ties and the tug the mask off. He tossed it aside, trying not to flinch as Zenos’ big hands reached for the sides of his face and tugged him closer.

“Oh. They’re lovely. I love them. Will you bite me with them?” His hands slid lower, fingers feathering over the scent glands on his neck. Summer shivered at the touch and shook his head.

“What? No--this is not that kind of thing, kit. Your father is paying me to fuck you until you calm down. Assuming I don’t die.” He released his grip on the Garlean’s throat. Zenos gasped loudly.

“I’ll pay you double whatever pithy amount he offered in the ad if you bite me.”

“Nice try.”

For a moment Zenos pouted in thought, and Summer had to admit that it was a little terrifying to watch the gears turn in that pretty head. The omega fidgeted, eyes flicking toward the wayward sword, and then up to his bed. He bounded to his feet, grabbing Summer by the collar of his shirt and hauling him up.

“Try out my nest.” Nearly an order, and definitely not a suggestion.

Summer grunted as he was deposited on the covers. “Are you sure? That’s a bit--”

“I want you to like me.” Zenos stared down at him, the pale blue of his irises nearly swallowed by his pupils. “So you’ll fight me again.”

He blinked. “What?”

Zenos’ hands grabbed at the air between them, and a frustrated noise escaped him as he pointed at the sword. “Fight me!” After a growl he flopped heavily into the covers and let out a miserable groan. “Oh, I just should have just taken the fucking pills! This is torture!”

Summer watched the man, confused. Again, he said: “What?”

Zenos buried his face in a pillow. His throaty reply was muffled. “I hate being trapped down here. There is no release.”

He swallowed as he stared at the generous curve of the man’s ass. “You _are_ in heat, aren’t you.”

“For nearly three _fucking_ days now, and Father sends these peacocking weaklings down to take care of me and they won’t even fight me! They just want to _fuck_ and collect a coinpurse and don’t even care about what I need and--” The air is filled by an aggravated scream and the sound of tearing cloth. Zenos pushed himself up, panting, his mouth full of torn silk and cottony stuffing.

“Oh. So the others just… bolted when you came at them with the sword, huh.”

Zenos spat out his bits of ruined pillow and stood, drawing up to his full height. “Look at me! I deserve better in an alpha than some coward!” He grabbed the front of the Viera’s shirt and gave it a rough shake. “And don’t think that just because you smell amazing that I’m just going to let you have me!”

His ears twitched. “I smell amazing?”

“Like the air in autumn, when it’s starting to get a little cold out, but not too cold, and you go on a hayride and people are drinking hot cider. Like that!” The words are nearly spat at him, as though offensive, but the Garlean’s cheeks are pinked now with more than just the exertion of his frenzy.

“I’ve never been on a hayride before,” Summer said. Zenos loomed over him, chest heaving.

“We should go on one.” He exhaled roughly. “Later. We should go on one later.”

“If you don’t kill me, then yeah, sure. I’ll go on a hayride with you, Zenos.”

“Good.” The Garlean perched on the edge of the bed. His pupils were still blown wide as he fixed his gaze on Summer.

“How about this,” the Viera said. “I’ll fuck you, and once I’ve recovered we’ll fight again. And then we can go from there. Does that sound agreeable to you?”

Zenos considered the offer, and then nodded vigorously.

“Great. Then, let’s get you taken care of, big boy. You must be in agony.”

He scrubbed his own hands over his neck. “You have no idea. If you were in rut, you could just find anyone in your village who would be giddy to help you out. There hasn’t been a fool in this city in a _decade_ that has been worth my time.”

“And you think I am?”

Zenos sniffs at his fingertips. “Yes.”

With future combat secured in his mind, the big Garlean became what Summer could only describe as _receptive_. Nearly docile, except that he had a tendency to growl, breath rattling in his throat with his excitement. Summer felt a keen awareness of his situation, knowing that if he disappointed the omega somehow he would probably never see daylight again. Zenos remained seated on the bed, eyes watching unwaveringly as the Viera removed his clothing. Summer tossed everything into a pile in the corner. By the time he had gotten down to his smallclothes, Zenos had crept to the edge of his nest on his hands and knees and was staring raptly at the swollen flesh that was straining against the thin cotton. Summer was only mildly surprised at his own state--he had been breathing in the omega’s scent since his arrival, and while his mind was still wary of the larger man, his body was _very_ interested. 

Summer moved closer to the side of the bed. “Do I still smell good?”

“You do,” Zenos rumbled. His gaze was just as intense now as it had been when the Garlean had been trying to stab him, but for the moment the urge to fight had given way to the man’s urge to breed. He licked his lips. “Very good.”

“Good, good.” Summer offered his hand, which the omega grabbed. Zenos pressed his nose to Summer’s wrist, breath rattling contentedly in his throat. He tugged him closer by the hand and clutched Summer’s wrist to the side of his neck. His wild expression calmed marginally, and Summer smiled. “What a handsome face you have, when you don’t look ready to kill.”

“My father--” Zenos’ voice choked off, and he frowned. He continued in a near whisper: “My father would say not to get used to it. That it is just a veil to hide the monster within.”

Summer considered the immediate violence he had been met with upon entering the omega’s room. That could be excused, he supposed, by his being an omega and simply feeling vulnerable around a strange alpha. Summer carefully extended his other hand, waiting until the wariness faded from Zenos’ gaze at the movement, and then slowly stroked his fingers through the omega’s soft hair.

“It’s okay,” Summer whispered. “Some people are just violent by nature. It isn’t something you can pick or choose, any more than being an alpha or an omega.”

Zenos made an uncertain noise even as he tilted his head into Summer’s touch. “No one has ever said it was okay before. It’s always been something that had to be corrected, redirected… medicated.”

He laughed softly. “Well, it’s not okay to go around murdering people as soon as you meet them. But, there’s no reason you can’t handle your violent urges in a responsible manner.” Summer patted the omega’s cheek. “Like some friendly sparring.”

Zenos stared at him. “I don’t understand.”

“Hm? Surely you know what sparring is.”

“No, I do.” The Garlean leaned away, still maintaining his grip on the other’s hand. “I do not understand why you are being kind to me. You’re an alpha.”

“That doesn’t give me a free license to be an asshole,” said Summer.

“I… I’m not this meek when I’m not in heat,” said Zenos. “It’s just the hormones.” He huffed. “My father will tell you, I’m a cold-blooded killer.”

The Viera chuckled. “Well, you’re very warm right now.”

“Ah--um--” Zenos growled. “I’m not used to this! You’re supposed to be rough with me. I work with a lot of alphas, and they’re all a bunch of posturing bullies.”

“I did knock you on your ass.”

He blushed. “You did.”

“And if another alpha came down here and tried to take you from me, I would kick his ass. Well, I mean I would if you didn’t do it first.”

Zenos squeezed his hand and gave an enamored sigh. “That’s so sweet.”

“Glad you think so.” Summer glanced down. “Now then, how about we get you out of those pants.”

The omega nodded, letting go of Summer’s hand and sliding off the bed. Summer moved closer, the difference in their heights putting the tantalizing sight of Zenos’ neck right in front of him. He swallowed and pressed his hands to the omega’s sides, feeling the surprisingly firm lines of his chest. He slid his hands down, tracing them over the hard plane of Zenos’ abdomen, until they came to rest on his hips. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the sweatpants. Zenos made a soft noise and pressed his face into the puff of red hair between the Viera’s ears.

“Let me do this, okay? I’d like to see what I’m working with, here.”

“Okay.”

The taller man’s hips were higher than his own, but that simply made it easier to draw the pants down to his knees. He lacked any smallclothes, which Summer did not consider a surprise given his condition. The omega’s cock was an artistic afterthought, resting among a swirl of golden curls. The man’s thighs, their interior sides visibly wet with a combination of slick and perspiration, were well toned, the muscles flexing as Zenos shifted his weight forward. Summer grinned and grabbed the man’s ample bottom, earning a flustered yelp from the big man.

“You’re in luck, my violent little doe. I am definitely liking what I am seeing.”

Zenos’ cheeks were pink. “You’re one of those sorts who sees with their hands, I take it?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Summer knelt for a moment, pulling the pants down the rest of the way until they were a pile on the floor. He sighted up the length of Zenos’ body and pressed a kiss to his knee. “You’re like a fuckin’ statue, Zenos.”

“I--” Summer felt fumbling fingers brush against the tips of his ears. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, just different from the other omegas I’ve seen. Just different, not bad.” He got back to his feet. “Don’t listen to anyone who says there’s something wrong with your body. You look and smell plenty healthy to me.”

The blush darkened on the man’s pale skin. “You’re just saying that.”

“Nah. I already knocked you on that pretty ass. I don’t have to flatter you.”

Zenos held out his large hands. “Can I touch you?”

“Sure. Just no pinching, I bruise easily.”

The Garlean flashed a little smile as he rested his palms on Summer’s shoulders. He moved them downward slowly, carefully over his chest and stomach. For a moment they paused, hovering at the band of his smallclothes. Zenos pressed a palm to the bulge in the fabric, his eyes lighting up when Summer let out a low murmur of encouragement. Eager now, he tugged at the band of fabric until the alpha’s sizable cock popped out into the open.

“Oh--” Zenos took the thick length in both hands, thumb swiping over the moisture gathered at the tip and bringing it to his lips. He took a lick, and then grinned toothily. His hand returned to cradle the weight of the alpha in his hands. “This is exactly what I need.” Zenos nipped lightly at the tip of a long ear. “Please?”

“That’s what I’m here for, hon.” Summer gestured at the nest. “Make yourself comfortable, on your hands and knees.”

Zenos quickly did as he was instructed, climbing back up onto his bed. He took a few minutes to rearrange the blankets and pillows to his liking. Summer wiggled out of his smallclothes as he stood back a safe distance and watched, quietly charmed by the omega’s enthusiasm and focus. When Zenos was satisfied, he moved into the instructed position, settling his weight on his forearms and lifting his ass into the air in invitation.

It was the most inviting sight that Summer could recall beholding in many years.

“Beautiful,” he whispered. 

He knelt behind the prone man. Zenos half twisted to the side, cheek resting on his arm as he watched. Still a little on guard, even now. Especially now. Closer, Summer could see that the man’s thighs were damp with slick, a few thin trails nearly seeping down to his knees. He traced up the length of one of those trails with his tongue, nearly to his entrance. Zenos gasped, his little cock twitching at the contact.

“Mm, you don’t taste like cotton candy,” Summer teased. He licked his lips. “Still sweet enough for me, though.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Zenos murmured.

“What?” Summer blinked and nipped lightly at his thigh. “No, there’s nothing wrong with you at all, my sweet. Who would dare suggest such a thing?”

The Garlean looked away, and did not respond.

Summer settled himself between Zenos’ calves. He wet his fingers with some of the slick and idly stroked them over his cock. He tried to remain focused, even as the urge to mount the other man began to tickle at his veins. He ran his tongue over his lower lip. He thought, cock heavy in his palm, and considered the omega.

“This is your first time, then, yeah? Getting to mate?”

“Yes,” was the soft reply.

“Never used any toys?”

The Garlean’s head ducked down, blond hair hiding his face as he shook out a negative response.

“Hm. Well, I’ll leave it up to you then. Do you want it rough or gentle?” Summer extended his hand, probing at Zenos’ entrance with his middle and forefinger. They slipped in easily, and Zenos let out a soft gasp. “The knot, I mean. It will hurt a little either way, since it’s your first time, and we aren’t bonded or anything.”

Zenos squirmed back onto his fingers. “Just do it the _right_ way. Don’t coddle me.”

 _A fair enough demand_ , Summer thought. “Alright. I can do that.”

“Please.”

He withdrew his fingers and gave Zenos’ hip a gentle pat. “Okay, then. I need you to spread your knees apart a few more ilms. Those pretty legs of yours are a little too long for me to enter you comfortably.”

Zenos shifted his weight forward, settling on several overstuffed cushions. His knees parted, and Summer helped with gentle nudges until the Garlean was presenting at just the right height.

“That’s good, that’s good. Beautiful.” He traced the head of his cock up Zenos’ thigh, coating it in his slick. “If you need me to stop, just tell me, okay? I know you’re a big tough guy, but I don’t want to hurt you.” He teased: “I don’t want you to kill me just because you couldn’t handle my cock.”

Zenos started to growl but stopped. “Okay.”

Summer positioned himself at Zenos’ entrance. The man stilled, his breath emerging in soft, eager huffs. The scent of him filled Summer’s lungs, urging him on. The hungry, animal part of his brain encouraged him: _How lucky you are, to have found such an exquisite man to mate with. He is no delicate flower like the others. He is perfect for you--a Warrior deserves a capable mate--_

He pressed the head in. Zenos’ entrance was already relaxed and ready, and the head popped into him easily, along with the first ilm or so. The Garlean’s body tensed for a moment, and he heard a sharp exhale muffled by a pillow. Then Zenos relaxed around him, and rolled his hips back. Emboldened by his mate’s eagerness, he canted his hips forward, slowly pressing deeper into the omega’s body. Zenos groaned and tensed again when he was halfway in, and Summer paused. He withdrew some, then pressed in once more, stopped at another groan, and waited.

“It’s okay,” Summer murmured encouragingly. “You’re doing wonderfully.” He swallowed. 

“It’s big,” Zenos whispered, voice catching in his throat.

“It’s only going to get bigger,” he whispered back. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Of course,” snapped the omega. “Just--just push through. Keep going.”

“As you wish.” Summer leaned over him nearly pressing his chest to the bigger man’s back, until he could get close enough to kiss at the omega’s neck. His scent was nearly overwhelming so close, and it made the Viera’s senses tingle. He dragged his teeth lightly over the gland. It was not enough pressure to be a bite, but it was still enough to stir a response from the other man. Zenos shivered and let out the softest of whimpers. Then his muscles relaxed, and Summer was able to continue.

He pressed the rest of the way in, until the ring of Zenos’ entrance bumped against the base of the alpha’s already expanding knot. Zenos made an uncertain noise at the change in pressure, and so Summer backed off, contenting himself with a few minutes of leisurely thrusting. He would slide out, until the head nearly escaped its new home, and then slide back in again until reaching the knot. Zenos seemed to enjoy this steady pace, humming softly, his hips rocking back at the beginning of each inward stroke, and forward again at each retreat. Summer admired the way his cock gleamed with the omega’s slick, pleased that he could invoke such a response in the man’s hungry body.

“You look beautiful on my cock, Zenos,” Summer purred. “Does it feel good?”

“Ah--ah--yes!” Zenos pressed a flushed cheek into the covers, panting softly.

“And you stretch so nicely around me… do you think you’re ready for the rest of me?” He chuckled as an uncertain noise escaped the big man. “Very well.”

Whether Zenos was aware of it or not, his body was definitely beginning to open itself to his mate’s knot. Every time Summer completed a thrust, the ring of flesh would stretch a bit more against the swollen bulb. He knew that it was going to take a hard thrust to fully enter the omega, but did not want to spook the man.

“My sweet prince, it is time to fully commit to this joining.” He squeezed at the man’s hips when he made another whinge of protest. “You don’t _have_ to, of course. If this is all you want from me--”

“No, I know my biology. I’m just a little…” He finished his sentence in a whisper: “...scared.”

“What, of it maybe hurting?” Summer smiled when Zenos silently nodded. “You’re okay with the prospect of being stabbed or shot or otherwise maimed in combat, but not with a normal, healthy biological function.”

Zenos grunted in annoyance. “Well, I sound foolish when you state it like that.”

“Yes, how dare I use logic on you during sex.”

The omega snarled: “Exactly!” He was quiet for a moment, rolling his hips into the alpha’s continued lazy thrusts. “Well, go ahead and do it.”

“You sure?”

Zenos inhaled deeply, and then slowly exhaled. He shook his head. “Only a coward runs from his fears.”

“We can argue about the stupidity of that statement later.”

Summer resumed a brisker pace of thrusting, watching as Zenos hooked his nails into an unsuspecting throw pillow. He was reminded of the omega’s physical strength as the man groaned and wrenched a seam asunder. While Zenos had distracted himself, Summer thrust in hard, holding the omega in place. For an interminable moment Summer watched the hole stretch wide. He wrapped his hands around the front of the man’s thighs and pulled back.

Finally, with a soft, wet _pop_ , his knot slid into his mate. Zenos howled into a cushion, tensing around him, but that only encouraged the bulb to swell further and lock them together. Summer groaned at the heavenly feeling as the omega’s muscles continued to contract and release around him.

“Oh--oh gods!” Zenos lifted his face from the cover, gasping for breath. “Summer, it’s--ah!”

“Wonderful, I know,” the Viera groaned. Zenos echoed the noise, which Summer’s body took as a signal to complete their joining. He rocked their hips together, jerking his in shallow, urgent thrusts. Each movement elicited another surprised gasp or groan from the omega, which only spurred him to thrust harder. Zenos tightened around him, hips bucking roughly.

Summer did not last long. With a single final sharp thrust he buried himself in the omega, cock twitching deep inside him as he filled Zenos with his seed. The Garlean let out a blissful moan, clenching instinctively around the throbbing length.

When the euphoric high of his climax ebbed back into a feeling of contentment and well-being, Summer wrapped an arm around Zenos’ middle and settled down on his side.

Zenos panted softly, and his muscles clenched in time with each shaky breath. Summer nuzzled at his shoulder.

“How’s that feel? Good to have a knot in you finally?”

The blond head wobbled in a nod. “Ah… I want to do this again. Need to.”

“Well, you’ll have to be patient.” He drew Zenos in closer to ease the pressure on his hips. “We aren’t going anywhere for half a bell or so. And then we have to fight before we can fuck again.”

“I won’t kill you,” Zenos promised.

Summer smiled. “That’s sweet of you.” He smoothed his hand down the omega’s abdomen, coming to rest where his belly was slightly bulging around the knot trapped within. He wondered idly what it would be like if they did this again and had a successful coupling. Summer had never had a single dedicated partner before. Rationally, he wasn’t entirely sure the violent omega was the best option for this sort of relationship. Irrationally, his body adored the omega’s, and wanted him quite badly to take the omega’s neck in his teeth and draw blood. 

After a few minutes of quiet, Summer heard a soft sigh escape the other man.

“I wish you had left the forest a few years earlier.”

“Hm? Why is that?” It hadn’t occurred to Summer than the other man, whose nethers were still gently contracting around his softening cock, was having any sort of clear headed thoughts.

The omega was quiet again, his fingers picking apart the torn edge of a pillow. “When I first came of age…” Quiet again, and his fingers clenched at the seam, tearing at it until the stuffing escaped from within. “I--one of my great-grandsire’s aids was an alpha, and he--” Zenos’ body tensed, and Summer quickly closed his hand over the one clutching the remains of the pillow.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to elaborate. I know what kind of awful shit some alphas do.”

“I killed him,” Zenos said in a flat tone. “I killed him, and my great-grandsire was furious, and my father realized that I was going to be ‘problematic’. So I was started on suppressants. And now, I spend every thirteenth week locked in this basement drugged out of my mind. And I _hate_ it. I hate being treated like some mindless animal.”

“You _did_ attack me with a sword within three minutes of us meeting.”

“That wasn’t the heat,” Zenos muttered.

“What do you do the other, um, eleven months of the year?”

“I am one of my father’s enforcers. I would be the lead were it not for my condition.” Zenos shifted his weight forward, hips twitching as they separated. “Mm. What do you do, when you are not answering questionable employment advertisements?”

“I’m one of the Warriors of Hydaelyn.”

“Oh.” Zenos rolled onto his other side and slid a searching gaze down the length of Summer’s body. “Yes, I suppose I can see that. Strong arms, though the rest of you is a bit…thin.” 

Summer blushed. “Yeah, well, what would you expect? I’m a Viera. We don’t bulk up as much as other races.”

“You’re strong, though,” Zenos said. “I like that. You’re strong but you’re not… not…”

“Another peacocking alpha?” Summer offered. Zenos nodded. “I spent twenty years as little more than a stud for my village, so I suppose I do not feel the need to prove myself in that aspect.”

“I see.” The Garlean fell quiet again, smoothing a hand over the flat plane of his belly. “Would you stay, then? Just for a few days, until my heat ends. My father will ensure that you are properly compensated.”

“I don’t have any other plans, so… sure. As long as you promise not to stab me in my sleep or anything.”

Zenos huffed, and Summer caught a fresh whiff of his scent. “If I stab you it will be in a fair fight.”

“That--that’ll do, I guess.”

He stared at him through his thick eyelashes. “Though, that would be a waste of a good alpha.”

A pleased rush of heat filled his belly, and Summer felt his cock stir. “If you think that’s what I am.”

Zenos glanced down, grinning toothily. “You certainly weren’t joking about being a proper stud, at least.”

Summer made no move to stop the omega as he wrapped a hand around his cock and began to guide it back to hardness. “I thought you wanted to fight me?”

“Mm, this is fight enough for now, isn’t it?” Apparently satisfied with his handiwork, Zenos pushed the alpha onto his back. Summer made no move to stop the younger man as he climbed over him, parting his thick thighs and carefully guiding the alpha’s cock back to his entrance. Summer watched, enamored, as the omega shifted his hips downward. They let out a pair of gasps as Summer’s cock returned to the warmth and wetness of Zenos’ body. The omega lowered himself until fully seated, and let out a pleased groan. “It-ahh--fills you even now, doesn’t it? The urge to bite down on my throat and taste my blood.”

Summer bit his lower lip as he thrust up into the other man. “Sounds a bit odd when you say it like that.”

A laugh rattled in Zenos’ chest. “Yes, yes!” His head tipped backwards, and Summer grabbed at a handful of silken hair. Zenos laughed again. “Ah, yes… Fuck me, dear Summer. I want to know how it feels when you swell inside me…”

A very messy five days followed. The pair did fight a bit, both in the form of some verbal bickering, and in several rounds of thrashing wrestling that nearly destroyed the omega’s nest. But, to Summer’s relief, the sword was not reclaimed during the duration of his stay. 

Near the end of the first day together they were disturbed by Varis coming down to check if there was another body that needed disposing. He had instead been stunned by the sight of the Viera pounding Varis’ very satisfied son into the mattress.

All parties had agreed that he should have knocked. 

After that, aside from a few food deliveries for Summer, the pair had been undisturbed. For that Summer was glad, because while he was enjoying himself, he could not help but worry what painful fate might befall whatever fool interrupted Zenos Galvus’ personal quest to get better at taking his partner’s knot. Or at least, Summer was fairly certain that was what was going on in the handsome man’s golden head. Either that or he was trying to milk a decade’s worth of seed from the Viera in less than a week. Summer was not certain, and was under no inclination to ask.

He knew their time together had ended on the morning of the sixth day, when Zenos lay listless and disinterested in bed. Summer did not mind too terribly--no heat lasted forever. When Summer checked on him, the omega just grunted and pushed him away.

“I need to rest,” he grumbled into a pillow. “I will have to return to work tomorrow.”

“I understand,” Summer said. He found his discarded clothing and began to redress. His smallclothes were nowhere to be found, and he suspected that Zenos had stashed them away in his nest. He decided not to press that issue. “Hey, I, um… had a good time.”

“Don’t make it awkward,” Zenos mumbled. “I’m sure by now my father has left your payment in an envelope outside the entrance to my suite.”

Summer flinched. “Yeah. Right.” He had nearly forgotten the other man’s coarse edge from when he had arrived earlier in the week. “Well, nice meeting you, Zenos.”

The omega just grunted again.

Summer shrugged and pulled his mask back over his mouth and nose. He made his way down the hall and was glad to find that the exit door was now unlocked. As Zenos had predicted, an unmarked envelope awaited on the cold floor. He picked it up and checked the contents--several large gil notes, as promised. 

“Hey,” Zenos’ voice called from behind him. Summer paused and looked back to the bedroom door. Zenos was wrapped in a blanket and peeking out of the open door.

“Yeah?”

Zenos stared at him, and then looked at the floor. “Don’t forget about the hayride.”

Summer blinked, and then smiled. “Yeah, sure, Zenos. It’s a date.”


	2. Date Night

He did not venture into Garlemald very often. It was a bit out of the way from most travel spots in Eorzea, and ongoing political strife could make it difficult to get over the borders from week to week. This week, nearly two months after his last venture into the area, Summer had been in luck, and the current lack of any fighting made it easy enough to finish his mission in Doma and cross into the foreign city without any incident. He rented a room for the night and freshened up, changing out of his adventuring gear and into more casual attire. Summer left his weapons locked in the room, tucked a folded piece of paper into his pocket, and headed out into the city. 

Summer made his way through the downtown area until he found the office building that bore the Galvus Industries logo. It was a tall building of sharp, unforgiving black lines, of a far more severe aesthetic than the worn old hominess of the mansion he had visited two months previous. He passed through the security check at the door with no fuss, and made his way over to where a very small Auri woman sat perched on a stool behind an intake desk. He noticed, as he walked, a faint lingering smell of cotton candy in the air, just enough to reach through his mask and make his ears twitch. The woman at the desk looked up at him, nostrils flaring briefly before she blinked and adjusted her glasses.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“I, um, I don’t have an appointment, but I was hoping to find someone that I think works here.”

She squinted up at him, claws resting lightly on the lines of an appointment book. “I might be able to help you. Do you know what department he works in?”

Summer thought back to his lazy post-coital conversations with Zenos. The Garlean had mentioned being an ‘enforcer’, but the Viera was rather certain that this was not the younger man’s official job title. “He said he works under his father, but I’m not sure what his job title actually is. But, I know the man’s name.”

The secretary pulled out a sheet of paper covered in names and linkpearl numbers. “And that is?”

He leaned in and lowered his voice. “Zenos Galvus.”

Summer saw the faint tick of movement in the woman’s hands in reaction to the name. “Oh, I see. One of our Security heads. He hasn’t been in the building today. I’m afraid he’s out of contact right now, doing work for Mr. Galvus.”

“Is there a way to get a message to him?”

She scratched at the edge of a jet-black horn. “I suppose so. What was your reason for wanting to speak with him?”

His ears twitched. “No specific reason, I just--”

There was the sound of approaching footsteps on the marble floor. “Miss Larette, is there a problem?” A calm voice came from somewhere above and behind Summer’s ears. He tried to place it, but couldn’t in the few seconds before the woman rose stiffly from her seat and he turned to face the speaker.

“Oh, no, Mr. Galvus!” The secretary’s voice came out anxious and thin. “Just dealing with someone off the street, I can handle it!”

Varis Galvus stood there, two silent women in matching suit jackets and sunglasses standing a few yalms behind. Varis was just as enormous as Summer remembered, towering over everyone else in the lobby. Garbed in a dark blue seersucker suit and no tie, the man seemed almost casual in comparison to the sharper cut of the attire of what Summer presumed were his bodyguards. The man’s pale eyes shifted from the secretary and then to Summer, looking at his ears first before his face.

After perhaps a beat too long, he said: “Ah, yes. My son’s associate. So good of you to help him out, Mr. Summer. How are you doing this fine day?”

“Quite well, thank you, Mr. Galvus. You look well, sir. How fares your wife?”

Varis stared at him motionlessly before his mouth twitched briefly into a smile. “She is doing quite well, thank you.” He squinted at Summer for a moment. “Were you looking for Zenos? He is out conducting business today.”

“Yes, sir. I was trying to get word to him, but I don’t have his linkpearl number or anything.”

Varis turned his head, his eyes scanning the lobby. After a moment of silence he said: “I still have your information on file. If you would like, I can pass your number on to him, so that he might contact you if he wishes.”

That was better than nothing, Summer mused. “I would appreciate that, Mr. Galvus.”

“My pleasure.”

He made his way out into the cool autumn air. The foot traffic was still busy, as people hurried to and fro, rushing to grab food and get errands done during their lunch breaks. Summer thought for a moment, as he wove his way through the flood of people, that heading back to his room and getting a bite to eat sounded like an agreeable enough idea.

From behind him, a voice barked: “Summer!”

He stopped and turned, scanning the crowd that bustled around him. It took him a moment to locate the sound of the voice--a tall man dressed head to toe in black with a sheathed katana belted at his left hip. The crowd parted around the man, as though by instinct the people of the city knew to keep out of his way. The man’s lips were set in a grim line, but Summer still smiled at the sight of him. The man pushed the frame of his dark glasses back up his nose, and jerked his chin toward the corner of the Galvus Industries building. Summer followed, and they stepped into an alley out of the way of foot traffic.

“Zenos. They said you weren’t here.”

The omega turned his back to the passing traffic and crossed his arms. “They always say I’m not here; that’s what they’re supposed to say. I could have been standing right next to you, hand on your dick, and they still would have said I was out on business with a completely straight face.”

“Oh. Where were you?”

He shrugged. “Watching the security cameras while eating my lunch.”

Summer sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“I don’t mind.” Zenos moved his sunglasses to the top of his head. Summer stared up at him, puzzling at how his eyes nearly matched the faded blue of the autumn sky. Zenos stared back down at him.

“Something on my face?” Summer quipped.

“No, you just look--” Zenos hesitated. “--nice. In the daylight.”

Summer chuckled. “Good to see you, too, Zenos.”

“Is it?”

He considered the question. “Yeah.” Tentatively, Summer extended his hand skyward and brushed a few long strands of golden hair away from Zenos’ face. The Garlean’s eyes widened for a moment, and his nostrils flared. His left palm came to rest idly on the hilt of his sword, but Summer covered Zenos’ hand with his own. “It’s okay.”

“I--” Zenos released his grip on the sword and moved his hand to grab at Summer’s forearm. He pressed their wrists together, and the Viera could not help but shiver at the contact. Zenos whispered: “What are you doing here?”

“I was passing through on my way back from finishing a mission,” Summer said. “And I just thought that I might check on you. I mean, to see if you might want to do something.”

The Garlean gave him a skeptical look. “I don’t need checking in on. And I don’t need to do anything else with you.”

Summer looked away, trying to ignore the heat of shame creeping up the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know. I know that what we did was just… business.” He jammed his free hand into his pants pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper. He held it out to the other man. “But, I saw this and thought of you.”

Zenos blinked and tipped his head to the side, a noise of curiosity rumbling in his throat as he released his grip and took the paper. Unfolding it, he read: “Hinigashi Harvest Festival.” His pale eyes scanned the advertisement, and with a soft snort the corners of his mouth pinched slightly upwards. “Ah, I see. They have hayrides.”

Summer rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah. It’s okay, I understand if you didn’t--”

“I can’t go to Hinigashi today,” said Zenos. He slowly folded the paper and held it back out to Summer.

“I understand.” He reclaimed the paper and stuffed it back into his pocket. Zenos lifted his chin and stared down the empty alleyway. “I should let you go; sorry to interrupt your lunch.”

“Tomorrow.”

Summer blinked. “What?”

“I said tomorrow. I can’t go today, but I will be able to get out of my duties tomorrow. A hayride is best taken in the evening, when one can enjoy the sunset. So, I will meet you at the Ruby Tide Tavern in Kugane at 5 bells.”

He blinked again, brain struggling to process everything Zenos had blurted out. “The tavern?”

“I’ll buy you dinner.”

Summer started to protest--he was the alpha in their exchange, after all, but Zenos was far more affluent. “As long as you at least let me buy the cider.”

“That sounds agreeable enough.”

“Good.” He swallowed. “5 bells, then.” He wagged a finger at the other man. “And don’t stand me up, big guy. I know where you live.”

A little smile lingered on Zenos’ lips. “Indeed you do.”

He left Garlemald late in the morning, taking the long ferry ride that led to Kugane. There, he rented a room and relaxed until it was late enough to head out to his date with Zenos. Except it wasn’t a date, he told himself, just a meeting up between an alpha and an omega to go on a hayride, of all things. A hayride and a dinner, which Zenos had already said he would pay for. Perhaps it was a date. He decided not to bring this up with the omega.

It was only half past the fourth bell when Summer arrived at the Ruby Tide Tavern.

“You’re early.”

“So are you.” He was only a bit surprised that Zenos was already standing in sight of the entrance, arms crossed as he leaned against a pillar. “Did I keep you waiting long?”

“Not very. I got us a table.”

“Oh. That was capable of you.”

Zenos shrugged and gestured to the door. “They are not terribly busy this time of day.”

They went inside and were seated. As Zenos had claimed, only a few tables were presently occupied, and they were seated in a corner away from everyone else. They ordered their food and chatted idly while waiting.

“So, how old are you?” Zenos asked.

“Forty-four.”

The Garlean squinted at him for a moment. “You look younger than that, though I suppose that is due to your Viera biology. It’s close to what I had estimated, at the least.”

“Well, yes. Once we’re in our twenties we tend to stop aging for a very long time.”

“I see. My father is 46. Does that bother you?”

Summer considered and found that it did not. He shook his head. “Should it?”

“I suppose not. Our age difference is similar to that of my father and his second wife.”

“Does _that_ bother you?”

Zenos took a sip of his cider. “No. What he chooses to do is his own business, as long as what he chooses to do is not detrimental to my own freedoms.”

“You mean like… how we met.”

“Just so.” He grimaced. “Surely you know the laws.”

Summer did. The laws regarding the personal freedoms of omega in Garlemald and much of the rest of the star, while progressing, still held on to old bylaws that mandated that any fertile omega, regardless of biological gender, had to produce a child. If this did not happen before the omega’s thirty-first birthday, then the state could become involved.

“Yeah, I know the laws. And I’ve heard stories of the--” He paused and lowered his voice. “The forced stuff.”

“Yes. Fortunately that does not happen often anymore, not in Garlemald at least. But there would still be legal repercussions, and it would severely limit my personal freedoms. I would more or less be my father’s property until I passed the age of fertility.” Zenos sighed. “And while I find it much a bother, if I must do it I would rather the father be one whose genetics were worth my time to pass on.”

“That is such a clinical, loveless way of viewing things,” said Summer. “Wouldn’t you want to like the father at all?”

“Certainly.” The big man shifted his weight in his chair. “So far you’re the only man or woman who has come close to passing muster.”

Summer hummed thoughtfully. Perhaps it was because he was slightly nervous about their meeting, but he could think of only one thing at the moment, and was compelled to give it voice: “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone who was half-Garlean and half-Viera before. Have you?”

“No,” admitted Zenos. He gave a low chuckle. “Perhaps it might be worth it just to see the results.”

“Your mind truly works in strange ways, Zenos.”

The Garlean sighed. “I suppose that it does, yes.”

Summer looked at his hands for a moment. “I’m not sure that I would be the best sort of match for you, though, Zenos.”

“Why is that?”

“You need someone who can handle you, really handle you. An alpha that can throw you down and keep you under control.” He coughed out a laugh. “I’m not really that type of man. Alpha Viera males are rather limited in number; most Viera are betas, so biologically there has been less of an imperative for-”

“I don’t--I don’t need the boring details,” Zenos said, cutting him off with a wave of his hand. “What is your point?”

“You kind of scare me, Zenos. And you need someone who isn’t afraid of you.” Summer sighed. “Besides, I am a Viera. Even were you to live a hundred years, I would still live on long after you were gone.”

Zenos was quiet, mulling over his words. “We do not necessarily have to become bonded, in order to produce issue.”

“You need a proper mate, Zenos. Someone to take care of you and your child when you cannot. You are strong, yes, beautifully so, but you are still an omega. I couldn’t do that kind of thing to you in good conscience.”

The Garlean canted his head to the side, brows lifting for a moment before he spoke. “Do you think me beautiful, Summer?”

“Of course.”

“Even though I am a Garlean?”

Summer shrugged. “I’m not blind. You’re still aesthetically pleasing.” He smiled crookedly. “I’m sure any of those alphas you cut down would have been delighted to bed you if they had gotten a proper chance to look at you before you charged at them with a sword.”

Zenos just huffed softly and looked away.

When the food arrived, they both felt silent as they ate. Summer realized, after a few minutes, that he was watching Zenos eat. The omega did not seem to notice or care if he did, but during his heat the man had never eaten, and so Summer held some curiosity about how he did so. The Garlean was silent, making no attempt at small talk as he cut his steak into a precise collection of small cubes of meat. Summer was half afraid to break the silence with a chatty question; Zenos appeared to be enjoying himself as he was.

When they were halfway through the meal, Zenos leaned back in his seat and took a long gulp of his ale. He closed his eyes and quietly sighed, and Summer got a brief whiff of his scent. _Content_ , the scent told him.

“Not one for table conversation?” he said. For a moment Zenos remained silent.

Then: “I am not used to dining with others. Not unless I am at home with my family.”

“Oh.“

“And, my father finds it disrespectful to speak at the table, unless it is to compliment the efforts of the chef.”

Summer smiled. “Are you sure he just doesn’t want to listen to children running their mouths while he’s trying to eat?”

Zenos opened his eyes to gaze across the table at him, and then shifted his weight back into a proper posture. “Perhaps so.”

“I’ll be quiet, sorry.”

The omega stabbed a fork into a cube of meat. “You apologize too, much. Or so I have noticed.” Zenos closed his teeth around the meat and slowly pulled the fork from his mouth. He did not break eye contact with Summer while doing so. He chewed slowly.

“Do I?” Summer wondered aloud. Zenos swallowed and reached for his mug again.

“Since yesterday, at the least. You had little care, when first we met.”

He just shrugged, uncertain of what to say. To say that he did not mean to apologize would just be another apology in itself. “Guess I didn’t notice.”

“Mm.”

They ate again in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Summer asked: “Do you remember much, from the first time we met?”

“No,” was the flat reply. “The heat muddles much of my thoughts and makes it difficult to dwell on anything beyond breeding.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” He speared several pieces of lettuce onto his fork and shoved them into his mouth. When he swallowed, he said: “I remember a fair amount.”

Zenos raised his brows but continued to silently chew.

Summer was puzzled by the twist of disappointment he felt in his chest. “Yeah, I guess you don’t really care, do you.”

“What do _you_ care?” Zenos muttered. “You were just fucking me to get paid.”

Summer glanced around, but no one at the other tables appeared to be eavesdropping on their awkward conversation. “Yeah, I was.”

“So, what do you care?” He stabbed one of the last pieces of meat as he repeated himself.

“Zenos…” Summer sighed. “I’m not going to lie to you and say I felt an immediate connection with you or anything. You attacked me as soon as introductions were out of the way. I had to half kick your ass before you calmed down.”

“I--” Zenos covered his mouth with the side of his hand and turned his face away. When his shoulders jerked a few times, Summer wondered if the man was choking, but then realized that Zenos was attempting to muffle his laughter. Finally he let out a cheerful wheeze. “I couldn’t _help it_ , my blood was on fire because I’d been in heat for over two days without a worthy cock in sight.” Zenos’ eyes squinted like a contented cat’s as he picked up his glass. “I suppose it was all my fault, of course. _I_ was the one who chose not to take the suppressants, and so _I_ should have been a responsible adult and found myself a mate before my heat started. But, I didn’t and my honored father had to get involved and, well--” He set his now empty glass on the table. “Here we are.”

“Here we are, indeed.”

They finished their meal and headed outside. The sun was beginning to set, and a crowd had gathered in the festival grounds. The improbable pair made their way over to where the line to buy tickets for the hayride was located. There was a wait until the next wagon returned, so Summer bought them each a mug of steaming cider. They did not talk while waiting, instead trying to finish their drink before the other. Zenos finished first.

“Of course you did,” Summer playfully protested. “You’ve got a bigger mouth than I do.”

Zenos just smirked down at him.

Once they had climbed up into the hay filled wagon Summer waved down a passing vendor and purchased another pair of drinks. They were allowed a noticeable amount of space to themselves, as the other riders took one look at the huge Garlean and scooted to the far front of the wagon. Summer settled in the lightly packed rice hay and tried not to laugh when Zenos pressed the bulk of his weight to his side.

“I suppose we should have brought a blanket,” he said.

“You’re warm enough,” the Garlean grunted.

They remained snuggled side by side as the wagon rattled its way through the local countryside, past rice fields and elaborate displays of vegetables. As before, they spoke softly between each other.

“..but honestly, their drinking chocolate is only good if you add a little bit of booze to it.” The Garlean grinned toothily. Summer chuckled.

“I suppose a little booze helps in a lot of situations.”

They were quiet for a moment as their wagon passed one returning from the opposite direction.

“So, do you think you prefer the company, sexually, of men or women?” Zenos blew at his cider before taking another sip. Summer blinked, surprised at the seemingly random nature of Zenos’ train of thought. 

“Mm. There’s a question. I mean, it takes a lot less time with a beta, either way. Omegas, well…” He found himself flustered at answering the question.

“Mm.” The Garlean’s eyelids fell nearly closed. “You said most Viera are betas, yes?”

“That’s right. Males occur so infrequently that they’re almost not needed beyond… genetic diversity. Most are betas. I’ve never heard of a male Viera being an omega.”

“Because females are so plentiful.”

He nodded. “Female alphas are somewhat more common, though.”

“So, your ancestors perhaps bred males out of the gene pool, somehow.” Zenos made a thoughtful noise. “Efficient, considering your longevity.”

“I guess so. I don’t really, uh, know about all of that stuff. Just the basics.”

Zenos rumbled again in thought. “So, you primarily bred with females, back in your home village.”

“Exclusively, yes,” Summer said. “Like I said, I was kept for one purpose, and there were no omega males in my village.”

“So, when you and I were intimate..” Zenos’ voice trailed off, tone implying that he was still processing his own thoughts. He took a noisy slurp of cider, and his voice lowered. “How long had it been since you had knotted someone?”

“Ah, well--” Summer thought, feeling a fresh warmth on his cheeks. His right ear flicked, and he was glad that the rest of the riders had separated themselves earlier. “Years. There were always a few female omegas in the village, but they usually ended up bonded with one of the alpha females.” He brought his mug to his face, hoping to hide the color blooming there. Zenos turned his own mug in his longer fingers. Once, twice, nearly three full rotations before he stopped.

“Was I… Did you enjoy yourself, with me?”

Summer smiled into his drink. “Do you think I would’ve stayed for five days if I didn’t?”

“You were there for the money.”

“Yeah, but--” He sighed. “I could have left. I think your father would’ve given me at least a little of the pay just because I managed to fuck you without dying. And, there’s plenty of other ways to make gil in this world. Maybe kill a hunt mark or two, and I wouldn’t have to fuck the mark.”

Zenos snorted, but then tipped his head in thought. “A hunt mark?”

“Yeah. I don’t suppose you have as many of those in Garlemald. The area’s too heavily developed. But out in Eorzea, in the less populated areas there are a lot of big old beasts and monsters and other nasties roaming around. Sometimes they wander too close and threaten the safety of a village. Hunting requests get put up on the public boards in tavern and adventurer’s halls, with a reward for killing whatever beast is causing trouble.”

“And you do that often?”

Summer shrugged. “Sometimes, when the gil is slow to come in through other means.”

Zenos squinted in thought for a moment. “I would like to go on one of these hunts.”

He laughed. “What need do you have for more money, Zenos? Your family is loaded. They practically own Garlemald.”

“Not for the money. For the thrill of the hunt; to face off against a worthy foe.”

“That’s a rather romanticized way of looking at killing some hapless beast for money.”

Zenos flashed his teeth in a grin. “Perhaps so. If I seek you out in Eorzea, will you take me on one of these hunts?”

Summer swallowed. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Zenos. You probably couldn’t even enter the borders without causing a political scene.”

“Oh. That might be true.” His lips pursed in thought. “Perhaps I can find similar business in Othard. I can travel freely here.”

He smiled at the other man’s determination. “Don’t you have work to do back in Garlemald?”

“I do. ‘Tis more a thought for the next time I can get some time off.” Zenos’ shoulder rolled with his sigh. “And that will not be until after my next heat.”

Their mugs were empty long before the end of the hayride, and by the time the festival grounds drew back into view Zenos had long settled himself with his head pressed against Summer’s shoulder. His breathing was even and slow, and Summer would have thought the man dozing were it not for the soft humming that escaped him every few breaths. He wanted to say something to the other man, anything at all, but nothing came to mind, and so he simply relaxed and watched the little misty clouds their breath formed in the cool air.

When the ride ended, Summer gently jostled Zenos. He sat up, stretching his long arms heavensward. Summer was surprised by the mellow, sleepy smile on Zenos’ face. He smiled back for a moment, and then climbed out of the wagon. Summer offered his hand to Zenos, but the omega just vaulted neatly over the side and landed next to him. They left their empty mugs in the designated bin, and then quietly made their way through the festival grounds.

Summer rubbed his arms as they emptied out into the city. When they had left most of the festival crowd behind, Zenos stopped and gave him an expectant look.

“That was pleasant enough,” he said. The Viera considered and nodded in agreement.

“I enjoyed myself,” Summer said. “I mean, we sat and rode around and got a little tipsy. I’ve had worse evenings.”

Zenos flashed a small smile. “I am glad you thought as much.”

“Yeah, well… I’m glad you agreed to come along with me.”

“As am I…” He trailed off, eyes losing their focus as he stared out into the darkness. Summer looked up at the omega and noticed the way his expression had frozen.

“Zenos?”

The man blinked. “It is too late for me to get transport back to Garlemald tonight.” He crossed his arms and huffed out a sigh. “I will have to rent a room somewhere.”

“I have a room.” Summer blurted out the words without thinking. When Zenos tipped his head and looked down at him, brow arched, Summer realized what he was saying. “I mean--I figured that our little date would end late and so I got a room. For me.”

“I see.” Zenos looked away.

“It might be difficult to find a room, this late at night,” Summer said. “Especially with so many people coming into town for the festival.”

Zenos said nothing. Summer scratched behind the base of his right ear and wondered what the hells he was doing.

“It can be kind of chilly here at night, this time of year,” he said. “If you wanted… you could share the space with me tonight; I wouldn’t turn you away.”

For a moment longer the Garlean was silent. Then, his tone a bit dour, he said: “Am I to be your bed warmer now, is that it?”

“I guess it sounds like that’s what I was implying, isn’t it.” Summer shook his head and touched Zenos’ elbow. “Nothing inappropriate. Just sleep. Part ways in the morning.”

“Why?”

He blinked. “Why what?”

“Why nothing inappropriate?” Now Zenos returned his focus to the Viera, blue eyes piercing even in the dark. Summer shook his head.

“Because, you’re not in heat, and we aren’t a couple or anything.”

“I didn’t know you were so discriminating in your sexual practices.”

“I--” He sighed and swatted Zenos’ arm. “Just come on.”

Zenos followed Summer through the streets of Kugane, not saying a word until they reached the front doors of the inn. He cast a doubtful look at the plain exterior of the building.

“Nothing but the most basic of creature comforts for a Warrior of Hydaelyn, hm?”

“I haven’t gotten paid for my last job yet, and the place is cheap and clean. Don’t be a snob about it.”

The Garlean just grunted and followed Summer inside. He showed the man where the bathrooms were--Zenos wrinkled his nose at the communal setting--and then continued on to his rented space. The room was indeed small, occupied by little more than the bed and a small kneeling table. If the simple setting was of any further insult to the big omega’s sensibilities, he did not say so. Zenos took off his coat and tossed it onto the table. Summer glanced at it and sighed.

“What?”

“You must have a maid at home,” he said. He took off his own coat and half folded it before draping it on the table. Zenos grunted again and shrugged.

“What does it matter? It’s just for the night.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Summer conceded. He sat on the edge of the bed and worked off his boots. Zenos dropped heavily next to him on the bed and started to unlace his boots, but stopped after taking the first one off. He watched as Summer got back to his feet and began to unbutton his top.

Noticing the look, Summer said: “What?”

“You’re… undressing.” The word fell somewhere between a statement and a nervous question.

“I don’t have a change of clothes with me, so yeah.” He smirked as he pulled off his shirt and folded it. “What, you’re going to be modest now, Zenos? We spent five days having sex. I know, quite thoroughly, what you look and smell and taste like without any clothes on.” He grinned. “And sound.”

The Garlean’s jaw clenched as he started on his second boot. “It’s different when I’m not in heat. It messes with my head. You don’t know--”

“I don’t know what it’s like to be in heat? No, I don’t. But I know what going through a bad rut feels like. I know it sucks. I know that the village I lived in for the first forty years of my life didn’t let alphas medicate away that head-fuck.”

Zenos grimaced and set his second boot on the floor by the first. “My apologies. I did not mean to insinuate that you didn’t know… didn’t know what it’s like to lose control of your body. To feel that fire in your veins.”

Summer reached out and brushed his fingers through the hair that draped over the other man’s forehead. “It’s okay. I’m just saying that you don’t need to be all bashful around me. I’m not going to force myself on you.”

The other man was quiet for a moment as he tucked his socks into his boots. “Thank you.”

He stripped down to his smallclothes, arranging his attire in a neat pile on the table. Zenos slowly did the same, though his pile was arguably less a pile and more a haphazard collection on the remainder of the tabletop. When he tossed his pants into the collection, there was a clatter of metal against the wooden floor. Summer retrieved it from where it slid under the bed.

“A pocket knife?”

Zenos just grunted. “I never go anywhere unarmed.”

“I see. Were you worried that I would do something to you, Zenos?” Summer held out the folded blade. Zenos grabbed it and roughly shoved it back into his pants pocket.

“You could have,” the omega said. “Tried, at least. Or, someone else could have. I didn’t wear anything to cover up my scent tonight, and most alphas aren’t as…” Zenos gestured at Summer’s mask, neatly placed at the top of his pile of clothes. “Careful as you.”

“Hm. Well, I promise not to do anything to you, if you do the same.” He held out his hands. Zenos hesitated, and then reached to grip between the fore and middle finger of each hand. He stared, as though studying the dark palms for some secret.

“Just for tonight?”

Summer shrugged. “Yeah, just for tonight.” Truthfully, he did not expect Zenos to even be there in the morning. “One day at a time, for now.”

Zenos lifted his left hand and sniffed lightly at his bare wrist. “Alright.”

It took some time to settle down for the night. As their cider-buzz wore off, each went out to the bathrooms to relieve themselves and freshen up. Zenos insisted on going alone after Summer, pulling on the dressing gown that the inn had provided and slinking out down the hall. He returned a while later, cheeks a bashful shade of red.

“What’s wrong?” Summer asked. He watched the Garlean hurriedly remove the robe and then flop down next to him on the bed.

“The robe was too short,” Zenos murmured. “There was a man in one of the baths, and he spent the whole time I was in there staring at my thighs.”

“Well, you do have exquisite thighs, Zenos.” Summer winced as he was swatted in the ear. “Ow--shit, why didn’t you yell at him or something? Break his nose, I don’t know!”

Zenos frowned. “I did not want to make a scene. I could have easily broken his nose, as you suggest, but I am a guest in your room and would not want to cause you trouble.”

“Really?”

An affirming grunt came from the man as he pressed himself more resolutely into the mattress. “If I see him on the street I'd cut his eyes out.” 

He had half a mind to do the same. “Fair enough.” Summer snuffed out the bedside lamp and pulled the warm woolen blanket over them. “There’s only one blanket, so we’ll have to share.”

Zenos shifted his weight closer. In an admirably snide tone, he said: “My nest has a superior arrangement of blankets and pillows.”

“I must agree, even if you do have a tendency to rend them into fluff.” Summer smiled. Zenos grumbled softly, even as he rubbed his golden crown against the Viera’s shoulder. Summer draped an arm over his broad shoulder and stroked his fingers through the man’s soft hair.

“I like your hair,” he said sleepily. “You must take good care of it.”

The reply was rumbled. “When I can. You can tell a lot about a man from his hair.”

“Oh. What does my hair say about me?”

Zenos was silent for a long moment before murmuring: “That you sleep in trees.”

Summer just laughed.

Half a bell passed in quiet, but they did not sleep.

“Have you ever been with a woman before, Zenos?” The question seemed to echo and expand to fill the room.

“A few, when I was a bit younger” said the Garlean. “It never really worked out for more than a few weeks. I think I was too much for them to handle.”

“I think you’re too much for almost anyone to handle, big boy.”

Zenos grunted and butted his forehead against Summer’s shoulder. “And you?”

“I think if you and I fought when you were not in heat, you would wipe the floor with me.”

His breath snorted warmly against the Viera’s skin. “Of course I would. No one’s ever beat me when I’m clearheaded.” He felt another warm huff of breath, before Zenos pressed his face into the curve of his throat. “You still smell good.”

“Better than the real thing?”

Zenos hummed, notes moving in a thoughtful progression. “Yes, I think so.”

“I didn’t see any cotton candy at the festival, otherwise I could have made a comparison.”

Another petulant huff: “I smell far superior to cotton candy.”

Summer smiled. “I’m sure you do.”

Summer was surprised when he woke in the morning. The first buttery lights of dawn glowed through the thin curtains, illuminating the fact that he was not alone. He didn’t need to open his eyes to realize this, of course, as the Garlean’s weight was still heavy against him and half pressing him into the mattress. Zenos had rolled away during the night, and now his ample bottom was nearly rubbing directly against the Viera's groin. Summer shifted his hips to relieve that particular pressure. When he inhaled, his nostrils were filled with the omega’s scent, still soft and sweet and spiced with that steely edge. He leaned in and pressed his nose into the junction of the man’s neck.

Zenos grunted softly. “What are you--” He froze, and Summer felt a faint shudder pass down the immense length of his limbs. “Stop.”

The Viera sighed and shifted his weight away. He flopped back on his pillow. “Was just admiring you in the--the--” He fell quiet, unsure of how to express himself without sounding saccharine. “Sorry.”

The pale arms pressed against him flexed and lifted Zenos into a seated position. He twisted his long hair in his hands and pulled it against the side of his neck. “You can’t just go and act like you’re a nice guy and then go getting so close to _there_ without permission.”

“Mm. You wouldn’t want me to mark you, Zenos?”

“I don’t know if I want to be marked by anybody at all.” He huffed. “But I definitely don’t want to get marked by someone who doesn’t think they can handle me.”

“Fair enough.”

Zenos combed his fingers through his long hair. He mumbled: “But, you can give me your linkpearl number, and maybe I’ll contact you in a month.” He snorted. “Though, I doubt my father will pay you again.”

“That’s up to you, Zenos.” He thought back to his brief time in the Galvus Industries building the day previous. “Why is everyone so reluctant to give me your number?”

“Because, I don’t have one.” Zenos picked at the ends of his hair. “Supposedly for my protection.” He sighed. “Really, just another way to keep me under control.”

“But, why? You can clearly fight for yourself.”

“My father,” Zenos started, then stopped with a scowl that Summer thought did a remarkable job of imitating Varis Galvus’ default expression. “He fears… fears me running afoul of an uncaring alpha, one who might successfully overpower me and mark me and steal me from the family.”

“I could have bitten you, when we first met. I mean, I had no real inclination to do so, but I _could_ have. But, your father still led me down to the basement and dumped me into your lair.”

“I suppose that he assumed that I would get rid of you like I did the others. Or, he assumed that you would not mark me.”

“He came off as rather indifferent to me, yesterday.”

“Mm, then perhaps you are fortunate that he didn’t have you dragged off and disposed of.” Zenos cast a sheepish look down at the other man. “I told you, I was watching the cameras. When you were leaving, I became concerned over what my father might do, and so I followed you outside. I wasn’t--I wasn’t going to say anything to you, just make sure you left the area undisturbed.”

“I’m glad you called out to me.”

“Are you?” Zenos sounded doubtful.

“Well, yeah. From the way you talk, I doubt your father would’ve told you I was ever there.”

The Garlean looked away. “He did, later in the day. After dinner. He said he--” Zenos faltered, and his pale cheeks stained with pink. His voice dropped to a whisper. “That he did not want me to get my hopes up.”

“Hopes?”

His whisper turned nearly into a growl. “For a friend, perhaps.” The man’s blue eyes flicked back to look at Summer. “It has been a long time since I’ve had a friend. Not since… not since I hit maturity.”

“Oh. I see.”

Zenos leaned in, close enough that his whispered breath danced across Summer’s lips. “Do you have friends, Summer?”

“Ah, well.” He cleared his throat. “Mostly just some people with the Scions that I get along with passingly well. I didn’t leave anyone behind in the village.”

Zenos’ gaze seemed to settle on the alpha’s mouth. “I understand.” For a moment he stared, but then he leaned away. “Thank you for inviting me along yesterday. My friend.”

Summer exhaled. “Don’t mention it. I mean, I said I’d go on a hayride with you. I’m a man of my word.” He smiled, and after a moment of indecision, Zenos returned the look.

“You are indeed.”


	3. Blade Break

The weeks passed, three of them, and Summer kept himself busy running errands and doing missions for the Warriors of Hydaelyn. He kept busy, yes, but at night when he was relaxing, out under the stars in the chill autumn air as often as not, his thoughts drifted back to the brief time he had spent with the wayward son of Varis Galvus. The overgrown omega whose sweet scent was accented with just a hint of danger.

A scent whose appeal the alpha could not deny.

Summer thought of the man’s interest in going on a hunt, and smiled at the idea of a pampered city boy like Zenos, however bloodthirsty he might get, trying to rough it out in the woods with naught but his wits and his sword to protect him. The idea was almost laughable, though Summer was not entirely certain that Zenos would not be able to handle himself.

A different thought occurred: He would much rather be with Zenos on the hunt, showing him how to survive out in the wild, how to track his prey, how to let his own bulky size be a boon and not a hindrance… He wanted to be there and make sure nothing happened to the younger man. Summer was not sure where these thoughts came from. Just something of his alpha nature? Perhaps, or perhaps something else. He did not think of Zenos quite like that when thinking of fighting, or going out to hunt a giant beast. No alpha and omega, just two men with a common goal.

He wondered what sort of hunts might be found in Othard.

Summer lounged in the bits of sun beneath the cold shade of the trees, idly imagining whatever great beasts from Eastern legend might still be prowling around to be slain for coin. The chiming of his linkpearl drew him out of this daydream, and he was surprised to find that the call was coming from a number that he did not immediately recognize. Summer considered the number sequence--the first four digits indicated the number was from Garlemald.

“Garle--” He tapped his linkpearl. “Hello?”

“Summer.” A single word in a flat voice that made his ear quiver. Summer smiled.

“Zenos. Borrow your father’s line?”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” There was a lazy purr to the voice over the line. “I want you to come to Garlemald.”

The Viera shifted his weight. “Do you now?”

“I do. My heat comes in a few days, and I want you.”

He felt a blush on his cheeks. “I’m flattered.”

A low chuckle. “Perhaps you should be, my handsome buck. Or perhaps I will be the one to be flattered should you agree to come to me.”

Summer laughed. In a sing-sing, he said: “To you, in you…”

The omega’s voice remained charmingly unamused. “That was the idea.”

"Well, I would be lying if I said it wasn't an appealing idea, but…"

"If you refuse me, I will hunt you down and make you change your mind."

Summer could not help but chuckle at the boldness of the statement. "What's the saying? The fastest way to a man's heart is through his ribcage?"

Something strained in the voice over the line. "Please, Summer."

"Okay, okay. When do you want me there?"

"Three days from now, if you can make it here that quickly. I wish to have a chance to spar with you before I am… otherwise encumbered."

Summer thought of the omega's long, muscular body. The possibility of sparring him certainly was intriguing. It was not often he ran into a true challenge, and the combat he had been drawn into previously definitely suggested this might be a definite challenge of his skills.

"Okay, I'll be there. At your father's place?"

"My great-grandfather's, but yes." A slight shift in his intonation made it sound like the Garlean was now smiling. "I'll be sure to let my father know to expect you."

"Alright, then, Zenos. I'll see you in a few days. Take care."

Zenos made a soft, bashful noise. "Thank you, Summer."

The Viera made his way back to the headquarters for the Scions and turned in his current missions. The coin was good this time, and he used it to restock his supplies before heading to Garlemald. The political situation had not improved with the passing of weeks, but neither had it deteriorated to the point where he faced great difficulty clearing the checkpoints.

“What is your reason for travelling to the great city of Garlemald?” the gate guard asked, looking bored as he glanced over Summer and his gear, tapping a pen idly on his clipboard. Summer was glad he had left most of his weaponry back at headquarters--trying to explain why he needed so much kit for a pleasure trip was fancier talk than he was capable of.

“I’m here on… personal business.”

The guard stared at him. “What variety of _personal_ business, sir?”

Summer adjusted his mask. “Um, I’m here to visit my mate.”

He was met with a doubtful expression and an arched brow. “And why would a citizen of Garlemald have need of a forest rabbit for a mate?”

He opted for glowering down at the guard. “I don’t know. I guess there’s a shortage of proper cocks here, since they’ve taken to importing them.”

The guard rolled his eyes and scribbled something on his clipboard. He tore a small printed ticket from a roll and held it out. “Go ahead in peace. Pay your toll and don’t cause any trouble.”

Summer snatched the ticket and hurried on.

There was no one at the guardhouse when Summer finally reached the Galvus estate. He pressed a button, and after a few minutes the front gate creaked open. Summer slipped through and progressed down the stone path to the front door. When he got there, a figure stood in the open doorway, massive and intimidating and beautiful in the glow of the afternoon sun. Compared to the first time they had met, Zenos was far more properly dressed now, even if it was just in a pair of close-fitting black sweatpants and a pale blue polo shirt. He was still barefoot and his hair was disordered as though he had never touched it after getting out of bed.

Still, the clear-eyed gaze focusing on him from that handsome face made something stir in the Viera’s stomach.

“Zenos!” he called. The big omega grinned toothily and tossed a wave of blond hair over his shoulder.

“Summer,” was the low growl back. Zenos did not move as the Viera nimbly made his way up the stairs.

“No guard today?”

“Mother is indisposed,” Zenos replied in an airy tone before clapping a heavy hand on Summer’s shoulder. “You came. I’m glad.”

He flashed a smile at the taller man. “Yeah, well, I didn’t need you causing a scene busting into Eorzea just to find me.”

Zenos chuckled. “Yes, perhaps that is for the best.” He eyed Summer for a moment, nostrils flaring. “You smell good.”

“Different?”

“No. Still the same. Still good.” He opened the front door. “Come, let me show you to my room.”

Following Zenos inside and down the main hall, Summer quickly realized that they were not heading to the basement, but instead to a large staircase that rose to the second floor.

Seeming to sense his companion’s confusion, Zenos said: “I don’t live in the basement all of the time.”

Summer coughed softly. “Of course not.” He glanced around. “It’s quiet. Where is everyone?”

“Father is at work, my sisters are at school, and I suspect my step-mother is scrounging in the kitchen for something to eat, as is her wont these days.”

“Oh. She’s pregnant, right? Your father mentioned as much before.”

“She is, yes,” said Zenos with a vaguely irritated sigh. “It is best we avoid her, or she will want to tell you about it at length.”

Summer smiled as Zenos slowed to a stop before a door. “Perhaps you should listen, so you know what to expect when it’s your turn.”

The big Garlean shot him a look, but Summer was uncertain what to make of his expression. It was not quite hostile, and not quite one of embarrassment or exasperation. “Do not encourage her.” Zenos opened the door and pushed it open. “Just put your bag down wherever.”

He stepped inside the door and looked around, curious. Summer quickly realized that they had progressed on to the man’s bedroom. It was a large space, half occupied by a sizable bed that was neatly covered in a thick dark gray bedspread. The room featured a large bay window with a cushioned reading bench. It was covered in several pillows, a miniature nest of sorts, right down to the handle of a sword he could see poking out from underneath a fringed pillow. The window itself offered an enviable view of the grounds, now shimmering with autumnal reds and golds.

The walls of the room were sparsely decorated, unless one chose to count the slightly off-colored spots where obvious patches to the drywall had been applied as _intentional_ decorations. There was a heavy wooden desk covered in a pile of books, as well as a mess of pens and notepads strewn across the surface of the desk. A few more books rested on the window bench, and more were scattered here and there around the room. Summer set his pack down on the floor near the desk.

Tracing his fingers along the spine of a book, he said: “You must like to read, eh?”

“Sometimes my mind grows restless,” said Zenos. “Books help with that.”

Summer noticed a lone brass knuckle duster being used as a paper weight. “Books and fighting?”

He shrugged. “There are certainly worse pastimes.”

“Do you drink? Smoke? Do anything else?”

“I drink, sometimes, when the occasion comes up.” Zenos gestured at him. “Like when we went on the hayride. But, I don’t usually drink so close to my heat. My head is already scrambled enough without the booze making it worse.”

Summer recalled their previous encounter and smiled. “I see.”

The big man fidgeted a length of his long hair between his fingers. “Do you think my room is dull? My sisters say it is dull. I mean, I don’t care if it is. But I wonder what you think.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had a space this big, just to myself. It’s clean, so…” Summer ran his fingers over one of the patches in the drywall. “Do you get in trouble with your father, when you break things?”

The Garlean’s pale eyes widened, and he looked away. “I used to, when I was younger. It still happens now and then these days if he was already in a foul mood, but… lately my Father just frowns at me and doesn’t say anything. There are times when that feels worse than the alternative.”

"You'd rather be beaten?"

Zenos shook his head. "I'd rather not feel like I am naught but a burden on him. On my family."

Summer was admittedly not very well versed in non-Viera families, but he still suspected that someone could both be cared for and loved while still being something of a burden to those doing the caring. Despite being a rather taciturn fellow, Varis Galvus had still struck Summer as being sincere in his concerns.

Summer removed his mask and stuffed it into his pack. "Your father cares about you."

"I know," was the flat reply. "And I know he values my work as his enforcer. But I just would like to see something other than fatigue in his eyes when he looks at me."

"Why do you care?" Summer wondered aloud.

"I just do."

For a minute they were both silent. Then Zenos jerked his chin toward his bedroom door. "Enough of the soft sentiment. I want to fight you."

The invitation was a relief when compared to the prospect of continuing to stand in awkward silence. “Lead the way, big boy.”

Zenos was quiet, chin held straight as he strode down the hallway and back down the stairs. Summer followed, making a mental note of the route they took as they descended and rounded the staircase. Down the main hall, past the office that Summer dimly remembered stopping in during his first visit to the place, then through a large dining room and into a kitchen. Zenos’ posture hunched almost imperceptibly as they continued, but it was not enough to permit them to pass unnoticed. The Elezen woman that Summer remembered seeing at the guard post was now standing in front of the stove, watching something sizzle in a pan as she drummed her fingers on the curve of her belly.

She looked up at the sound of the kitchen door squeaking. “Hey there, Zenos, what brings you downstairs on your day off?” Her green eyes flicked on to the Viera. “Oh, did you invite a friend over? Will he be staying for supper? I’ll have to let the chef know when she gets here.”

“He’s staying for a few days. Father already knows.”

The Elezen woman blinked. “Ah. I see. Well, let me know if you boys need snacks or anything, okay?”

“Yes, mother, of course.” Zenos hurriedly opened a small door. Summer’s nose was immediately struck by the smell of old wood and humidity. Curtly, he quickly added: “Thank you.” Zenos grabbed at Summer’s hand and tugged him through the door.

Summer grimaced reflexively at the smell as they descended a narrow, creaking staircase. “Where are we going?”

“Basement. Well, it was the wine cellar, but mother said it was far too much wine to be reasonable, so part of it was partitioned off for other usage. I claimed the space to use for training.”

“Your house has two basements?”

“Three, technically, if you count where my great-grandfather keeps his political enemies.” He chuckled at Summer’s noise of surprise. “I jest, mostly. It’s more a single basement with multiple entrances.”

“Your part of it doesn’t smell like… well, like an old wine cellar.”

Zenos smirked and pushed open another door. “That is because I take better care of my safe space than everything else is kept by the help.”

“So you read, fight, _and_ keep tidy.” Summer stepped into the room beyond the doorway.

“I am quite well-rounded, yes.” Zenos closed the door again and locked it.

The Garlean’s training space was mostly unremarkable--a floor covered in scuffed green flooring tiles and wooden walls that bore a number of cracks and scrapes. There was a stand stacked with towels and a small wooden cabinet.

“Not much,” Summer noted. Zenos’ broad shoulders jerked in a shrug as he went over to the cabinet.

“I do not really require much in the way of equipment for training. Do you?”

“I--” He was a little embarrassed to admit that, aside from some basic weapons training years ago, he had never done much in the way of physical training. Certainly nothing to the amount that Zenos had to keep his body in such exceptional condition. “No, I guess not.”

Zenos opened the cabinet and pulled out two wooden training swords. Summer caught the one that was lightly tossed in his direction. The blade was a little denser than what the Viera was used to handling--he was more the bow and daggers sort--but nothing beyond his ability to handle. Zenos closed the cabinet before leveling the weapon at him.

Summer joked: “Is there a plan to this, or are you just going to kick my ass?”

A smirk pulled at the big omega’s lips. “If you think you can handle me kicking your ass.”

“I mean, I’ve helped kill primals and all..”

Zenos’ nostrils flared. “Good. I will not hold back on you. Try to keep me from hurting you.”

“Fair enough.”

Despite his large size--Zenos likely weighed nearly twice as much as Summer himself did--the Garlean had no trouble launching himself forward down the length of the training room with startling speed. As he blocked the first surging attack, Summer thought he sensed a bit of aether in the big man’s wake, but figured that must have been his imagination. After all, in combat it was said that Garleans had no real usage of their aether, but their strange third eye gave them superior awareness of their surroundings. This certainly seemed to be the case with Zenos, as he had no trouble dodging and parrying whatever attacks that Summer tried to use on him. He was far more nimble than the Viera would have expected.

They collided after several failed exchanges, and the force behind Zeno’s movement was enough to make Summer’s hands ache.

“You’re really good,” he panted. “Bit wasted on being a corporate thug, but good!”

The omega’s mouth was contorned into a toothy grin, lips parted just enough to let out little huffs of breath. “I am better than _good_.” He shoved Summer into a wall and then swung after him. The Viera dodged out of the way, managing to briefly connect the flat of the blade to the back of the big man’s shoulder. “Too bad adventuring’s no business for a fella like you!”

A faint squeak of shock escaped the Garlean before the sound crumbled into a growl. “I am above such frivolous business!” He lunged once more after Summer.

They were fairly evenly matched. Summer had sparred enough and fought enough monsters to be able to tell that much. Close, but not quite--there was something about the omega that fueled him to a level that Summer could not hope to keep up with. After what felt like a quarter-bell of furious back and forth, he could feel his own energy beginning to wane, while his opponent showed no signs of slowing down.

He blocked several rapid swings in a row from the other man, but on the last Zenos did not pull away, instead forcing all of his energy into the motion. Summer could do nothing but hold his ground and stare at the wild light in the other man’s eyes.

He only became aware of his practice sword cracking apart when Zenos surged forward with a burst of aether and slammed him against the wooden wall. Summer hissed in pain at the impact and pressed his left hand to the back of his head as Zenos moved away. He felt no blood, and so settled for dulling the pain with a healing spell. 

Summer stared in dumb amazement at the broken piece of wood in his right hand. “Holy hells.”

Zenos grinned with a flash of his teeth. “You like that, eh?”

He cleared his throat. “Well, I would have to admit that was pretty impressive.” Summer shook his head. “But, I thought that Garleans were supposed to be shit at magic.”

“And an omega is supposed to be a delicate little flower that can’t fend for themselves.”

A fair enough point, Summer thought. He brandished the broken blade. “Well, you’ll definitely need someone watching out for you if you get pregnant. However entertaining the thought of you with a big belly throttling some unsuspecting idiot might be.”

Zenos charged at him. “And you think _you_ are capable of such protection?”

“I don’t know!” Summer admitted as he sloppily parried the attack. “But you seem to think so, at some level, or you wouldn’t have called me on your father’s linkpearl demanding that I come back here and breed you.”

“I didn’t--” The Garlean huffed. “I asked politely!”

“Politely demanded!” He shook his head. “You just wanted to fight me!”

Summer swung at him, and was startled when the big omega countered by grabbing the broken blade with one hand and wrenching it roughly from his grasp. Zenos tossed both weapons aside as their weight combined and again threw Summer painfully into the wall. There was a brief struggle for control of the situation--Summer twisted away from his opponent and tried to grapple with him, trying to find some purchase on the man. He failed, and Zenos managed to grab both of Summer’s hands and press them together in his own massive grip. The Garlean growled and shoved him to the wall once more.

They crashed to a stop, both gasping for breath, Zenos’ weight thrown into the single hand that pinned both of Summer’s to the wood. Their hands met just between his ears, close to but not quite pinching the delicate skin. Zenos’ bulk shifted closer, and he inhaled deeply with his nose close to the alpha’s neck. 

“That’s good,” Zenos murmured, lips and nose bumping along the flushed surface of the Viera’s dark skin. “Very good. Certainly better than any of the fools I work with.”

Summer swallowed as Zenos’ lips feathered over the base of his neck. “Good enough for you? Worth all this trouble?”

The big man paused. “I don’t need someone who can beat me. I just need someone who can keep up.”

He sagged against Zenos’ hold, muscles protesting as the adrenaline from their sparring began to fade. “And?”

Zenos’s lips paused at his chin. “And, I… I want you to be able to keep up.” He gazed at Summer, blue eyes clear and focused. “If you desire to.”

The alpha hesitated, feeling for a moment as though he were on the wrong end of the conversation. And yet, perhaps not. No one had ever really asked for his consent before, and the thought of this caused a thrill to wind its way down the strained line of his spine.

He tipped his face down, brushing his lips against the omega’s. “I want to.”

Zenos’ grip on his hands slackened as he focused on their mouths. His lips parted enough to permit his tongue to tease a line across the alpha’s lower lip. “I want you.”

Summer tugged a hand free and moved it to slip his fingers through the Garlean’s thick blond hair. “Good.” He caught the man’s lower lip between his own for a moment before asking: “Are we done sparring?”

“For now, yes.”

He gave Zenos’ hair a tug. “Then, I think we should continue this conversation in the shower.”

Zenos fixed him with a dazed look before righting himself. “Ah, yes. That is a good idea.” He took a firmer grip on the wrist he still held, and tugged with none of the violent force that had preceded its capture. “Come with me.”

They left the broken training sword behind and slipped out a side door in the musty basement. Summer was surprised to find that it led into the little sitting room of Zenos’ safe space. He inhaled reflexively as they proceeded on to the bathroom--the place was still deeply infused with the omega’s scent. He smiled at it, remembering the first time he had come to this place.

The bathroom had no tub, just an oversized standing shower. Zenos released Summer’s hand and went to fiddle with the controls. Summer began to strip out of his sweaty clothes, and was tossing his shirt onto the floor when the other man turned around. 

“You hit your head on the wall,” Zenos murmured in his usual flat tone. “Are you feeling alright?”

Summer grinned up at him. “I’ve taken worse hits. Don’t worry your pretty head, I’ll be fine. Plenty of people have told me there’s not enough in there to fret over damaging.”

The Garlean grunted softly and tugged off his polo shirt. “Surely being thrown against a wall a few times is nothing for someone who has felled a primal.”

“Nothing the shower won’t help with.” He wiggled out of his smallclothes and tossed them into the pile. Summer could feel the omega’s gaze on his skin as he padded over to the shower.

“You--you fought well,” Zenos said, his voice rough. “I mean, for someone without any formal training.”

“Sometimes the battlefield is the only classroom available.” Summer held his hand under the flow of water, pleased to find that it was luxuriously warm and not scalding hot. He looked over his shoulder to check on Zenos’ progress. The Garlean had wiggled out of his sweatpants and was neatly folding them. He set them on the floor, and as he turned, Summer noticed the faint mark of a bruise on his shoulder.

“Oh, did I manage to get a hit on you?” He chuckled. “Hopefully you won’t hold that against me, hm?”

Zenos touched his shoulder. “It doesn’t hurt. I’ve had worse.”

“Well, I hope your bed is comfortable because I’m sure I’ll be sore later from the thrashing you gave me.” Summer smiled as he stepped under the warm water. He lifted his hair and let the water flow down over the sweat that had trickled down his neck.

Zenos made a soft noise in his throat and hurriedly cast off his smallclothes, tossing them aside with none of the care he had given his top and sweatpants. He stepped into the shower and pulled the frosted glass door shut behind him. As he moved closer, Summer understood why the shower was so large--the Garlean wouldn’t have been able to move around comfortably otherwise, not without risking bumping an elbow against the tiled wall.

“No tub?”

“No,” Zenos said. “When I was still in my teens there was… some concern that I might try to permanently submerge myself.”

“Oh. Well, it’s a nice shower. Good water pressure.”

Zenos grunted and jostled a bit for space under the shower head. “If you are keen on a bath, there is a tub in my bathroom upstairs.”

Summer grinned as he stepped backwards and flicked water from his ears. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He wondered how big a tub made to fit a seven and a half fulm tall man would be. Definitely big enough to have some fun in.

Zenos was quiet for a moment as he tipped his face to meet the warm water. Summer watched him, admiring the stately lines of his face and letting his gaze follow the trail of water down over the omega’s well-defined chest. On impulse, he extended his hand and rested it on the smooth skin, appreciating the contrast between his own dark coloring and the Garlean’s pale complexion. He felt the man’s pectoral muscles tense at the contact, but did not remove his hand.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Zenos. Don’t you know that?”

The pale eyes opened and stared down at him. “I am still coming to terms with that knowledge.”

The corner of Summer’s mouth pulled up in a half-smile. “Well, when we’re not fighting, at least. Or, you know, when sex might require a little pain.”

“I’m not afraid of it. Or you.”

“Good.” Summer patted his chest and then slid his hand up and over his shoulder, bringing his fingers to rest over the spot where he had left that small bruise. He murmured a healing spell.

“Ah--you don’t--you don’t have to waste your aether on me,” the omega protested softly.

“Shh, I don’t know what sort of things they teach in Garlemald, but a little healing spell is not going to horribly set me back on aether. It will regenerate quickly enough.”

Zenos brushed his damp bangs away from his face. “Oh. I mean… I knew that.”

He smiled. There was something charming about the big man that he could not quite put his finger on. Perhaps it was just the touch of naivety that occasionally showed through Zenos’ usually serious facade.

“Come here.” He beckoned as he leaned against the tiled wall, trying not to grimace at how the tiles were both cold and warm at the same time and somewhat unpleasant against the sore muscles of his back. Zenos did not hide the doubt in his expression. “I want to kiss you. Do you want to kiss me, Zenos?”

The Garlean hesitated, then nodded and stepped through the flow of water. “I want to do more than that.”

“Do you, now?” Summer tipped his head back as Zenos loomed over him. “Well, kisses first.”

A deep rumble caught in the omega’s throat as he leaned in and very lightly, tentatively pressed his lips to Summer’s. The Viera again tangled his fingers in the taller man’s hair, holding him in place as he tipped his own head to the side and parted his lips in offering.

As they kissed, Summer could not help but notice how the water did nothing to wash away the other man’s sweet scent. If anything, it flushed the chemicals straight up his nose and into his brain. It stirred something hungry and possessive. _This scent, this omega, we will make it ours_.

He tried not to fixate on the thought, and instead focused on the other man and his soft lips.

Once he started, Zenos was quite enthusiastic about kissing. He did not stop at the mouth, nipping at the Viera’s lower lip before moving lower, kissing in a hungry line down over his jaw and along the long line of his throat. His lips paused over the gland on the right side of Summer’s neck and sucked at the skin. Summer shivered at the contact and tugged at Zenos’ hair.

“No biting,” he said. Zenos groaned into his skin before releasing his grip and moving to take his mouth again. A big hand hooked around the Viera’s middle and grabbed at his ass, pulling them together as Zenos stepped back through the water. Summer gasped and arched against him, feeling the firmness of the omega’s flesh press against his cock.

“I want you to turn around and lean against the wall,” Zenos murmured. He released his grip. Curious, Summer nodded as did as requested, carefully bracing himself against the slick tiles. Zenos moved in close, hands resting on his shoulders before slowly gliding down the length of his back. The touch was cautious, curious, and with just enough pressure to register as a bit covetous.

Summer groaned softly as the big Garlean wrapped himself over his backside, redirecting the flow of water between their bodies. Zenos pressed close, one thick arm wrapping around the Viera’s comparatively slender midsection. He could feel Zenos’ breath rumble in his chest, deep and slow and _wanting_ , though in a far different tone from their previous interactions.

“Let me,” Zenos growled. Summer nodded, though he was not quite certain what the man was wanting. The Garlean’s free hand rubbed over his hip and slid until his slick fingers found and claimed the base of Summer’s cock. He squirmed into the contact, and was aware of Zenos shifting his weight lower, as though trying to get the Viera to sit in his lap.

“Mm, what are you up to?” He tipped his head forward to keep the water from flowing into his ears.

“Just--” Zenos huffed softly and shifted his weight. Summer felt something hard press against his leg. “Keep your thighs together.”

“Ah, okay.”

The omega’s cock was small, but Summer was still quite aware when the head pressed between his shower-slick thighs and slid forward. Summer settled his weight against the shower wall, doing his best to keep his knees together as the Garlean’s hips rocked in shallow thrusts. The big omega growled and dragged his teeth along the back of his partner’s shoulder. Summer moved one hand to his own cock, covering the one already there and guiding it in long strokes.

“Mm…” Summer rested his cheek on his forearm. “Does that feel good? Bet it feels better than your own hand.”

Zenos just growled again and snapped his hips forward, causing the tip to bump against his balls.

“Ah--that’s a yes, then!” Summer focused on his own strokes, watching the slide of Zeno’s pale hand trapped between the darker skin of his cock and hand. Behind him he could feel the steady pace of the Garlean’s thrusts, and Summer hazily wondered how long it had been since the omega hadn’t been on the receiving end. He rubbed his thighs together, and Zenos’ growl broke off into a soft gasp of pleasure. “You’re doing good, Zenos.”

“Feels good,” groaned the omega, his chest heaving against Summer’s back. “I--oh--!”

If he had any release, the shower readily whisked it away. Zeno’s grip slipped from the alpha’s cock, and he sank to the shower floor. Summer carefully turned to eye the other man, and took in his flushed cheeks and parted, panting lips. He rested the tip of his cock on Zenos’ lower lip. Without hesitation, the big man relaxed his jaw and parted his lips. Summer watched as half of his swollen length disappeared into Zeno’s mouth. He gripped at the back of the man’s head.

“My,” Summer purred. “You certainly are hungry…”

The water in the shower had started to run cool by the time the pair finished fooling around. Zenos turned off the water before sinking back down to where the Viera was leaning against the tiled wall. Summer watched the omega kneel before him, palms resting on his broad thighs.

“Summer?” The Garlean fidgeted, looking uncomfortable.

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” Zenos murmured. “For letting me… pleasure myself with you.” He licked his lips. “I know you didn’t have to.”

“No harm,” Summer said. He smiled. Feeling spent and generous, he added: “Maybe I’ll let you do it again sometime.”

“Again?” Zenos blushed. “I don’t usually get turned on like that when I’m not on my heat.”

He tried to think through the pleasant fog that was settling in his brain. “Well, you’re close, aren’t you? So maybe your hormones are just ramping up or something.”

“Or something,” Zenos echoed. 

Summer closed his eyes, but could feel the man’s gaze still fixated on him. “You need something else?”

For a moment there was quiet. Then Zenos said: “I want you to mark me.”

“What?” Now his eyes opened wide. He looked up at the Garlean and stared into his intense pale blue eyes. “You’re serious.”

“I am,” Zenos said with a little insulted sniff. He bent down, grabbing Summer’s chin and pressing their mouths together in a demanding kiss. He ran his tongue along the line of the Viera’s lips, and Summer relented at the hungry growl that followed. For a moment he let Zenos lead, before biting at his lower lip and pushing Zenos onto his back on the damp tile.

The Garlean panted softly as he licked at the trace of blood on his lip. “Please. Be my mate.”

“That simple, hm?” Summer whispered. “I’m just supposed to stop whatever I was doing with my life and come set up shop with you?”

“You chose to come here,” Zenos said, his voice dropping to a husky purr. “You came here, knowing what I would ask of you. Knowing what I might _demand_ of you.”

“I still have the right to say ‘no’,” Summer said. Zenos grimaced at him.

“Then, say it if you mean to.”

“I--” He considered his options. He could stay or leave.

He didn’t want to leave.

“I’m not going to bite you right now,” Summer said. He shook his head. “I’ve never bonded with someone before, but I still remember what I was told as a youth. I’ll mark you when your next heat starts, when I knot in you. That’ll cause the strongest bond to form.”

Zenos licked his lip again. “I’ll be holding you to that, my handsome buck.”

The young Garlean’s bed was indeed quite comfortable, and Summer slept well that night. So did Zenos, from what he could tell, as his repose was deep and untroubled. Summer found it a pleasant thing, to wake in the mid-morning, firmly held in the sleeping man’s arms. They were undisturbed by the rest of the household, and Summer was quietly glad not to have to interact with anyone else.

For almost two days they kept to themselves, for the most part lounging around Zenos’ bedroom. Meals were delivered to the room, and the only time Summer interacted with anyone other than the omega was on the second morning. Varis Galvus knocked on the door and let himself in, which Summer supposed was a touch better than the last time he had walked in on them. Zenos had still been asleep, face pressed into Summer’s shoulder, and Varis had stared at his son for a moment before addressing Summer.

“His heat will likely start sometime today,” the father said in his usual stoic tone. “He will know when it is happening…” Varis faltered and looked around the room. “Thank you for being here for him.”

“I’m here because he asked for me,” Summer said. He smoothed his hand over the back of the omega’s head. “Not because I’m expecting any payment.” 

“I know,” was the stiff response. “Still. Thank you, for his sake.”

Summer considered his next words, then decided to tell the truth. “He wants me to mark him.” He caught the slight clench of the big man’s jaw, but Varis’ expression otherwise remained impassive.

“He is an adult. If he wishes to, that is his choice to make.”

“Are you going to throw him out? He is… concerned that you feel him a burden.”

There was a subtle softening of the Garlean’s features. “No. He is my son, and this is his home. I will not cast him out. Neither him, or his… mate.”

“I will remember your words, Varis Galvus.”

The Garlean stared at him, larynx shifting as he swallowed. Then he nodded and silently departed from the room.

It started late in the afternoon. Summer was lounging on Zenos’ bed, paging through a hardcover tome full of a language he did not understand, but lavishly illustrated with countless drawings of the wildlife of Othard. Zenos lay next to him on the bed, using the Viera’s thigh as a pillow while he dozed. One moment the man was still, expression placid. The next his eyes shot open, and Summer was aware of a tensing shudder that coursed through his body.

Summer closed the book and pressed his palm to the Garlean’s suddenly flushed cheek. Zenos groaned and pressed himself into the contact.

Hoarsely, he whispered: “I need to go downstairs.”


End file.
